The present invention concerns apparatus for holding and facilitating the cutting of translucent sheet material into predetermined sizes and shapes.
Many applications exist in which it is necessary to cut a roll or sheet of translucent material, such as some paper, into predetermined spatial sizes or shapes. One such application is found in the cutting of a roll of drawings of various sizes produced by a CAD/CAM (computer aided design/computer aided manufacturing) plotter, so that they can be used individually. Another application might involve the cutting of sheet material into a variety of nonlinear shapes, such as might be used for decorative or other purposes.
Presently known devices for cutting sheet material into predetermined shapes are quite complex and expensive to manufacture or lack the precision, simplicity of operation and other desireable features provided by the present invention and described later herein.